


Star Light Star Bright

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Nature, Stargazing, Takes place between the Treasure Island Arc and the Travelling to America arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: While reflecting on his past and the events that turned his present reality into what it is, Tsukasa takes comfort in the companionship of people he cares about.
Relationships: Hokutozai Minami/Shishiou Tsukasa if you squint, Shishiou Tsukasa & Hokutozai Minami, Shishiou Tsukasa & Shishiou Mirai
Kudos: 8





	Star Light Star Bright

Like many other days, Tsukasa had spent most of his time helping Senku with his plans to defeat the Why-man and bring back everything that made the modern world what it was. To say Tsukasa had never envisioned himself being in the position he was currently in was like saying the sky was blue. After all they had been through, Tsukasa developed a certain level of respect for Senku, doing his best to ignore random memories of his past that popped in his head now and then. In a few day's time, he'd be heading off to America to accompany Senku on his mission to save the world, and whether Tsukasa liked it or not, it would most certainly involve reviving a lot of people. 

Senku was a good person, of course, and his ambition and determination was admirable, but despite their friendship growing over the course of time, Tsukasa found it most agreeable to spend most of his down time by himself or with Mirai. Tonight had been one of those times, except that, for once, Tsukasa actually had a good long while to relax before going to bed. Mirai, who was thrilled to be able to spend time with her brother, cuddled closer to Tsukasa as a slight gust of wind passed by. It was a little cool out, but Tsukasa liked the cold-the air felt fresh and clean and it helped him think more clearly. 

Truly, of all the thing Tsukasa anticipated in his life, to be there in that moment, gazing up at the stars on a cool, clear night with his little sister sitting there with him, this was by far the most pleasant surprise of them all. 

"Tsukasa?" 

"What is it?" Tsukasa replied, looking down at Mirai, who was wrapped up in the huge lion pelt he was wearing. 

"Who's the Why-man?" 

Tsukasa found himself taken aback for a moment-he had tried not to tell her about any of that but she must have overheard somehow anyways. It wasn't really something easy to explain to a child her age but he decided to try anyways. 

"Well, do you remember what Senku told you about everyone on Earth turning into stone one day?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, the person who did that"-he figured simplifying some of the details would make it easier for her to understand-"he wanted to turn everyone to stone one day so he traveled to the moon and used a special device he created to turn everyone on Earth into stone statues." 

"But why?" 

Tsukasa figured Mirai would ask that, but not even Senku had an answer to that question, let alone he himself. He decided honesty was the best policy. 

"We don't know why. But someday, when Senku figures out how to go to space, he'll travel to the moon and find the Why-man and defeat him." 

Mirai seemed to regard Tsukasa with a curious look as she puzzled out the explanation in her head. "But isn't that dangerous? What if the Why-man turns Senku into stone?" 

"He won't get turned into stone. Senku was the first person to discover how to revive people who had been turned to stone and he was the one who saved my life when Hyouga hurt me." 

Though his expression remained stoic, Tsukasa beamed inside when Mirai hugged him harder-though her arms were too short to wrap all the way around him, he felt his heart swell as his little sister, who for years had feared would die and for a while believed that she had, was now happy and healthy and growing up so incredibly fast. 

"Yeah, I remember." she told him, the light in her eyes as genuine as her smile. "I can't wait until Senku defeats the Why-man, and then we can all live happily ever after." 

"I'm sure we'll defeat the Why-man very soon." Tsukasa had just run his fingers through her hair when he heard a familiar pair of footsteps approaching. 

"I had a feeling you two might be out here." Minami, holding a tray of drinks, said, a hint of relief in her voice. "Since it's a little cool outside, Francois made everyone hot chocolate, would you two like some?" 

"Sure, I'll take some." Tsukasa replied before turning to Mirai. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" 

"Sure." 

Once Minami handed them their drinks, the three of them slowly sipped at their drinks, huddled together in the warmth of Tsukasa's lion pelt until a comet soared across the sky. Though it was still cool outside, perhaps a bit more so than typical for the current time of year, even, Tsukasa barely felt it when he caught the sight of the flaming red comet soaring through the sky. Since he was revived for the second time in his life, he often wondered exactly what fate had in store for him, some of his thoughts heading in a more optimistic direction than others. The prospect of heading to America, reviving other people, building a space ship, and heading to the moon to defeat the Why-man was almost so enormous in scope that it was very nearly incomprehensible, yet some part of him, something he couldn't name, told him that it was inevitable-destiny took many paths, after all, and some would forever be remembered by history. In truth, Tsukasa's only real wish was that whatever kind of world would result from all of it would be one that Mirai would be able to grow up safe and healthy and happy in, the rest of the details were finer points best left to other people to worry over. 

"Maybe it's just me, but I think the sky's a lot prettier now than it was before." Minami said, referring to how it looked back in the modern world. 

As the comet trailed off into the distance to become invisible, vanishing from sight almost as soon as it had arrived, Tsukasa noticed he had been holding some tension in his shoulders, immediately letting go of it as Mirai squeezed him tighter and Minami set down her empty cup. 

"It's not just you." Tsukasa replied, resting his hand on Mirai's back as she wrapped her small arms around him as tightly as she could. "Things have changed a lot in the last 3,700 years, after all." 

"Yeah, it's really pretty!" Mirai added, looking up at the sky just as the comet had passed. 

There was still much to learn, Tsukasa told himself, about life and about everyone's place in the world and how to go about creating a better one. It was a daunting task, to be sure, but one made much more bearable by the fact that at least there were times in the middle of it all where he got the chance to spend time with people he cared about, he thought as he wrapped his cloak tighter around Mirai and Minami as the stars twinkled in the sky and the soft light of the moon cast a mellow glow over the pristine, untouched natural landscape. Only time would reveal the answers to his questions, but as long as he got to spend it with Mirai and those few people he was lucky enough to call friends, he though, it would be well worth it.


End file.
